


F.I.N.E.

by Kayluh1915



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Caring Anthony, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Fic, stubborn ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Ian Hecox is not an easy person to get to know.





	

Ian Hecox is not an easy person to get to know. Although he is extremely friendly, compassionate, and makes friends rather easily, he is also very private about certain aspects of his life such as his feelings and true opinions on certain topics like religion and politics. After all, he’s a sweet guy who avoids controversy like the plague. There are a handful of people in Ian’s life that he entrusts his feelings and true opinions to, but there is only one who can read his locked personality like writing on the back of his hand and that person is none other than his business partner, longtime best friend, and boyfriend Anthony Padilla. He is one of the only one’s outside of his family to have unlocked Ian’s true thoughts and feelings as well as memorized them like he needed the information for an important test. He’s seen Ian through almost everything and it wasn’t hard for him at all to notice that Ian was sick while they were working at their office. Anthony had seen him sick so many times before and knows exactly when Ian’s feeling unwell. His eyes are dull, cheeks are flushed, he’s quieter than usual, he’ll sometimes orders soup for his lunch break, and he keeps his mouth slightly agape at all times- a habit that even Ian has acknowledged and despised. To everyone else around him, he was his normal self and seemed to be fine, but Anthony has memorized his beloved boyfriend from head to toe and knew that he was ill.

“How long have you been sick?” Anthony asked casually while they were brainstorming some script ideas back at their shared apartment later that evening. Ian furrowed his eyebrows.

“What? I’m not sick.” Anthony chuckled.

“Yeah, you are. Your cheeks are flushed and your mouth is hanging open. Seriously, what’s the matter?” Ian shook his head.

“Nothing. I’m fine, really.” Anthony knew better but decided to not press Ian any further to prevent an unnecessary argument.

“Alright then.” A couple hours later Anthony was making himself some dinner at the stove while Ian grabbed a can of dog food to feed his german shepherd, Daisy, out of the cabinet. Anthony looked over towards Ian to ask him if he wanted a plate of what he was cooking but was immediately silenced when he saw Ian’s face. His skin was pale, he was sweating bullets, and his face was painted green with obvious nausea. Despite this, Ian still tried to play off his illness.

“Babe, why don’t you go lay down and let me bring you some ice water? I can feed Daisy for you.” Anthony offered, sitting his meal in progress aside before trying to take the can of unopened dog food out of Ian’s hands. Ian furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the can away from Anthony’s reach.

“Why? I’m perfectly capable of feeding my own dog.” Ian replied sassily.

“Yeah, when you’re not two shades away from looking like The Grinch. Now give me the damn dog food and go lay down.” Ian only grew more frustrated.

“No. I told you I’m fine. F.I.N.E! I don’t need to be pitied like a child.” Anthony threw his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, whatever!” Anthony snapped, returning back to finish his dinner without another word. He heard Ian call Daisy over and pop open the can of dog food. Once all of the food was in her bowl, Anthony saw Ian toss the empty can into the garbage, but he didn’t move away from the bin once the can was discarded. Anthony soon began to wonder why, but his question was soon answered when Ian dry-heaved and threw his head into the trashcan. Anthony immediately took his dinner off of the stove and rushed over to Ian who was now doing more than dry-heaving. Once his nausea had subsided, they both sat there for a moment just in case another wave decided to surprise him.

“F.I.N.E, huh?” Anthony quirked as he handed Ian a damp paper towel to wipe off his mouth.

“Dick.” Ian weakly replied as he cleaned up around his mouth. Once the paper towel had been tossed into the trash along with... everything else, Anthony placed his hand atop of Ian’s sweaty forehead.

“You feel pretty warm. Go lay down and I’ll bring you some anti-nausea and some ice water with a bendy straw.” Ian flashed him an annoyed look.

“You know I hate being pitied,” Ian grumbled. Anthony rolled his eyes.

“Oh, quit being whiny and get your stubborn ass in bed. I’ll bring you some medicine and a glass of water here in a minute.” Ian wanted to protest but soon trodded off into their bedroom knowing good and well that he felt like total shit. About ten minutes later, Anthony was sitting on the edge of their bed checking Ian’s temperature while he took his medicine.

“99.6 (F). It’s low-grade but is still a fever.” Ian groaned lightly and covered himself up once he had taken his medicine. “Anything you need or want before I go back in here?” Anthony asked. Ian shook his head.

“Nah, I’m fine. I just want some sleep.”

“Alright. Just holler if you need anything.” Anthony caressed Ian’s hair and kissed the top of his head before getting up from their bed and walking towards the door.

“Anthony?” Ian groaned weakly just as Anthony was about to close the wooden door behind him.

“Hmm?” He replied calmly. Ian looked Anthony in the eyes from across the room and flashed him a small smile.

“Thanks.” Anthony returned Ian’s smile and shared a quiet moment before responding:

“Shut up and get some rest, you stubborn bitch.”


End file.
